Other-Life Wiki
Welcome to the Other-Life Wiki Index *Alchemy *Archery *Armours *Attributes *Books *Crafting *Creatures *Game *Gods *Harvesting *Magic *Manufacturing *Potion *Ranging *Summoning *Weapons See also: *Combat *Invasions *PvP This is the Unofficial Other-Life Wiki for the community driven fantasy MMORPG Other-Life . Anyone familiar with games such as Everquest, Runescape or even Eternal Lands will feel pretty much at home, however, Other Life separates itself with a more relaxed atmosphere and unique community orientated approach. Unlike other games, players are actively consulted on major changes and even get the opportunity to put forward, vote, and run polls on their own development proposals. Whilst Other Life is still in fairly heavy development and testing, it's fully playable. It's also fully free to play and, whilst there is a shop from which you can buy cosmetic and convenience items, all critical content is accessible without payment. The Other Life community is welcoming to new players of all ages and languages. You'll find the game's developer ('Learner') is regularly in-game to welcome new players, answer queries, and introduce them to his own ideas and goals. Be sure to look out for ogre's, trolls, cyclops, gargoyles, goblins, revoltingly huge spiders and the awesome Lt General Foo Foo! However, there's more to do in Other Life that just die (frequently) at the teeth, claws and poison glands of just about every creature you never wanted to meet in a dark alley, you'll get to haggle and trade on the market channel; harvest all manner of things, till your virtual fingers bleed; learn to make all manner of potions, tools, clothes, armour and (of course) weapons; then, just when you thought it was safe to be out in the open, learn what its like to flee screaming from the dubious delights of PKer's. Although the server code for Other Life is currently closed source, the client code is freely available under a modified GPL licence and compiles under Linux, Mac and Windows. The client is written in C and is under continual development by the community, something that makes the game particularly ideal for those who like to create modifications and help out with coding and development. It is available for Windows, Linux, Mac and *BSD. Please feel free to browse the wiki, comment on material you found useful, add photos, videos and new articles for discoveries in game. '''NOTE: '''We are still setting up the wiki, we can not guarantee everything will be 100% accurate, and as updates are added to the game, we may not get the relevant information immediately. Some items of information will rely on player findings, such as monster tweaks and any discrepancies must be brought up with the surveyor. If Your Experience Any Problem If you have issues with the content, accuracy or format of the wiki, please contact us on our forums or wiki, here: *DasHonk **Wikia Profile **Other-Life Forums Profile *butler / Sapientpearwood **Wikia Profile **Other-Life Forums Profile *Wikia Thread We shall do our best to get back to you by either Private Messaging you here on the wiki, or on the forums, and if you have no accounts, we will post a reply publicly so that you can access it. Remember, you don't need to make an account to post on the thread. Other Useful OL Resources *Other-Life Client Download *Other-Life Forums *Other-Life Players Online *Other-Life Shop *Other Life Facebook Fan Page *Unofficial Other-Life Wiki (OL Services) The Server Is Down. *Eternal Lands *Eternal Lands Wiki *Unofficial Eternal Lands Forums Adult Language, Trolling, Some Unpleasantries *Gnomes Are Food Category:Browse Category:Game